


In The Deep

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Character Death, Drowning, F/M, Friendship, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei Lannister, Brienne Tarth, Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand are all the closest and dearest of friends. After graduating from High School, they decide to take a trip to camp by a lake. But nothing goes according to plan, and the whole group is left mourning, and all for different reasons than they really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally weird. Yes I know I've posted a bunch of Halloween creepy stories. They were supposed to be posted in October. Laptop problems are destructive to my life. LOL! But I hope that these stories will still be enjoyed.

In The Deep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A group of seven friends had just graduated from university. They had decided to go camping to celebrate. Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth, had been their own tight knit community of friends for so long, that they couldn’t fathom not celebrating their success together. Cersei, was the spoiled princess, and upon graduating, had decided to dye her golden hair, black and cut it shorter as an act of rebellion. Loras and Renly had finally come out to their families. The Tyrell family had been very accepting, but the Baratheon family had not. Renly had been staying at Brienne’s house for the last couple of weeks. They’d been close friends since they’d been in Nursery school, so Brienne was happy to let her gay best friend, crash on her couch, or in her spare room. Her father was fine with that too. Oberyn had grown out his rough, scruffy beard, which his girlfriend Ellaria, seemed to love. Brienne... well... Brienne had finally showed her affection for Jaime in public. They’d been secretly (but not so secretly really) dating since Secondary School. Jaime, after the public display of affection (which had been Brienne wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, in full view of the world when she got her graduation letter) had pulled out a sapphire and diamond engagement ring. Brienne had been totally shocked, but had accepted and assured anyone who asked, that she didn’t regret it. So they were engaged. Cersei was very happy about this, as Brienne had been one of her closest friends for years, ever since Brienne had knocked her down on the playground, on their first day at Primary school, when she’d tried to take a ball that Brienne had been playing with first. Brienne had promptly told her that it was rude to take things from other people, and that she should ask if she could play instead. Cersei had been furious, but when she asked Brienne if she could play with the ball, Brienne was glad to let Cersei join in on her game with Renly and the ball. Cersei had always wanted a sister, now she’d have one.

It was a warm, sunny, August day, when the group of seven set out to camp by the Lannisport Lake. It was close to Casterly Rock, where Jaime and Cersei had grown up, and the twins had been camping by the lake with their mother before. She’d died when the twins were fourteen, and their younger brother, Tyrion, was six. But they were going to camp by the Lannisport Lake for a week. They were prepared, they had supplies, the eight person tent (because there was no such thing as a seven person tent where they went to get the tent from), and had started out on their own little road trip to the lake.

On their road trip, which took them two days, they took hundreds of pictures. Silly pictures like Loras trying on a skeleton costume, and Brienne snapping a picture. Oberyn, Cersei and Ellaria taking selfies. Renly and Loras had pictures together, so did Ellaria and Oberyn, and Jaime and Brienne. There were so many pictures. It was hard to imagine that they’d taken so many. But after their arrival at the lake, and setting up the large tent, the group were exhausted and it was nearly dark. Brienne helped Jaime to start a campfire. Ellaria and Cersei were searching through the food supplies. Loras, Renly and Oberyn had gone to go and grab some more firewood, to make sure they lasted the night. They had a nice, peaceful dinner around the campfire. All of them reminiscing about things that they’d experienced together. Cersei got her own section of the tent. It was shaped like a cross, and the four ends were compartments to sleep in. Cersei was happy to stretch out and sleep by herself. Oberyn and Ellaria were not so keen to sleep, as the others all found out. Brienne and Jaime shared their own compartment, and Brienne spent most of the night blushing a furious red, at the noises coming from Oberyn and Ellaria’s compartment. Loras and Renly managed to sleep through it all, even though their compartment was the closest to Ellaria and Oberyn. The next morning, Cersei, Brienne and Jaime glared at Loras and Renly.

“How did you guys sleep through Oberyn and Ellaria’s marathon fuckfest?” Jaime asked. Renly and Loras grinned, then pointed to their ears.

“You two are cruel! You could have reminded me to bring my ear plugs.” Brienne stated, a frown on her face. The group ended up laughing together in the end.

It was on the fourth day of their camping trip, that it happened. The group were swimming in the lake, and Brienne was sat on one of the big rocks, in the lake, that were quite far from the shore, drying off after her own swim. She stood up and she was about to climb down to go back to shore. But she slipped on the rock. As she slipped and fell into the lake, her head hit the rock. Cersei dove under the water, looking for Brienne. So did the others. It seemed like hours, like days, since Brienne had gone under. In the end, they couldn’t stay in the water any longer. Cersei watched as Jaime called an ambulance. She went to touch his arm, just to offer some comfort. She knew how much her brother loved Brienne. Her death was breaking Cersei’s heart already. But when she made to lay her hand on Jaime’s shoulder, he shrugged away. It was almost like Jaime was blaming her. But that simply couldn’t be possible. After all, how could he blame her? She’d jumped into the lake, she’d tried. It was like Jaime was completely ignoring all of them as he made a phone call. Cersei wasn’t sure why, but it was like a shiver went through her spine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

For a year, the group of friends met up, talked, did what they felt they had to, but Jaime never joined them. The last time they had seen him was at Brienne’s funeral. It had been well attended. They all saw members of their families, and wondered when Brienne had managed to meet so many people in her lifetime. They cried, but Jaime seemed to be crying harder that anyone else. Cersei felt terrible guilt, to see her twin grieving so badly, but it seemed as though nothing she said could get through to him.

But now, a year later, they were back. They had come to reminisce about Brienne, at the spot where she died.

“Has anyone spoken to Jaime?” Cersei asked.

“If you haven’t, what makes you think we have?” Renly shot back. As they stood there, they saw Jaime stood by the lake. His gaze seemed distant. The group called to him. They yelled his name over and over, but Jaime seemed not to hear them.

“Jaime?” Cersei, Loras, Renly, Oberyn and Ellaria were all shocked when they saw Brienne walking down the slight, hilly incline, to stand by Jaime’s side.

“That’s impossible!” Renly said. The whole group were stunned.

“Brienne! Come and take a look.” Jaime called out to her. The group felt their eyes widen, as Jaime seemed to show Brienne a spot with five white crosses. Each one had a nameplate on them. Each nameplate had one of their names engraved upon them.

“They’d have liked it I think. A monument to their memories.” Brienne said softly. The friends then realised. It wasn’t Brienne who had drowned, it was them. They all felt strange at the news. They watched as Jaime and Brienne stood together, looking at the crosses for a while. Brienne had laid some flowers by their monuments. That was when Cersei noticed that Jaime and Brienne were wearing wedding rings.

“Are they wearing wedding rings?” Renly asked, before Cersei could speak her thoughts aloud.

“I think they are.” Oberyn said incredulously.

“But how did we miss it?” Loras asked. That was when group noticed two children, a boy and a girl, both blonde, they looked to be about five.

“Twins?” Ellaria asked.

“Who’s kids are those?” Oberyn asked.

“They’re Jaime and Brienne’s kids.” Cersei said, the realisation hitting her with a force she wasn’t sure she could process.

“Wait? So we’re dead and we’ve missed out five years? How is that possible?” Loras asked.

“Cersei! Renly! Don’t get too close to the water!” They heard Brienne call to the children. They stopped in their tracks, from where they’d been playing, and ran back their mother’s side.

“Mummy! Daddy!” They shrieked wildly, running up to Brienne and Jaime. The group were very confused. That was when an old newspaper blew into Oberyn’s legs, and he picked it up, straightening it out, so he could read the date.

“We’ve been dead for ten years. It’s the ten year anniversary of our deaths.” Oberyn said soberly, as he showed the others the news story on the front of the page, then started to read it.

**Today Marks 10 Year Anniversary of Drownings At Casterly Lake!**

_Ten years ago today, the people of Lannisport mourned at the news that five teens, just having graduated from High School, drowned in our beautiful lake after jumping in to save their friend. The four of the teens, Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell, all eighteen, came with friends Jaime and Cersei Lannister, the eighteen year old twins of Tywin Lannister, who owns Casterly Rock Manor. Cersei Lannister was also one of the teens who drowned. Cersei, Ellaria, Oberyn, Renly and Loras dived into the lake, after their friend, Brienne Tarth, also eighteen, hit her head on a rock, diving off of one of the sheer drops into the lake. Brienne was pulled to the surface by her fiancé, Jaime Lannister, but despite attempts to dive back in and pull their friends out, none of them could be found. It took a week to search the whole lake, to find the bodies of the five drowned teenagers. They all seemed to have gotten caught up in some river weeds, that had migrated into the lake. None of them were able to make it to the top. In the year before the drownings, nature activists had been asking the local government to clear the river weeds from the lake, as they were killing the natural wildlife of the lake. After this incident, the river weeds were removed, but that is poor consolation to the families of the five teens who drowned to horribly._

Oberyn stopped reading there. He couldn’t stand to see it.

“We really drowned.” Renly said. He felt confused. They were all confused.

“Why didn’t we remember? Why have we been running around trying to talk to our families? How could we not know that we’ve been dead for ten years?” Cersei said angrily.

“It might be because it was so abrupt, that we didn’t have time to process it. It could be a lot of things.” Ellaria said. The quintet watched as the sun seemed to be setting and Jaime and Brienne took their twins up the incline, probably back to their car, to take their kids home.

“So what do we do now?” Loras asked. It was a good question, that none of them really had an answer to.

“I guess we wait until we can move on.” Cersei said. The group were all in deep thought as the sun hit the horizon, and they heard a car driving away. All hoped that they wouldn’t be stuck as ghosts by the lake they drowned in, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! I'm so happy for you! Thanks for taking the time to read. I'm sorry if this made you cry. (nods)


End file.
